Magic
Magic is a force that is contained within a person who has gained the approval of one or more Fae. Its power depends entirely on the user and the Fae. Basics Magic is described in-universe to be a mystical force used primarily by Fae. Other mythical creatures, such as Dragons, Unicorns and Phoenixes, can use Magic, but this Magic cannot be accessed by humans. Humans harness magic both through extensive training after being granted the use of magic by Fae, or, for Knights, through residences, which are gems in which Fae live. Magic used through residences is limited to one type- the type of the Fae in the residence- and the Fae streams their energy constantly throughout the users body. It seems to be for this reason that magic users obtain benefits through their magic. If a Fae allows someone to harness Fae magic entirely, which is not limited to one type of magic, then that person will have magic inside their body to use at will rather than having Fae push it through them. Due to this, those who harness magic entirely much activate their benefits manually. Use Magic is distinguished by type through a range of body and arm movements, fierce concentration, meditiation, and physical contact. Different types and uses of magic are displayed with different actions. It also can be seen much later on that an extremely skilled magic user can manipulate the forces of magic simply by thinking about it hard enough. Fire magic users such as Sevi, Dakogan and Mardor are able to shoot fireballs, waves of fire, arcs of fire or other fairly basic flame shapes from their hands and feet with agressive punches, kicks and arm slices. Controlling more fine fire magic, such as making detailed images, creating weapons or figures or specifically controlling the temperature and span of fires, is done by being almost still and require hands outstretched towards a source of fire. Often, this fire is being produced either by the same fire magic user or by another, but it works with campfires, forest fires and other more natural fires as well, provided the flame doesn't go out during the process. Fire magic users are also able to coat their body or specific parts of their body in fire. Lastly, fire magic users have a strong affinity for heat, being able to regulate their body temperature, other's body temperatures to some degree, boil water, and create heat. As can be seen much later in the book, it's possible to create incredibly strong fire attacks by making ones own body temperature skyrocket. The higher the temperature, the stronger the flames, but the lesser the chance of survival. Fire magic is the second-strongest type offensively, and the strongest offensive type (dark) has many drawbacks, making fire more practical, but it's also the hardest of all the types to control, and fire users are generally the most prone to lose control of their magic. Fire magic also can injure allies or surrounding areas if not done properly. Water magic users, such as Igui and Mise, can use water magic to manipulate water with much smoother, more fluid motions. Many water magic movements appear almost to be elegant dances. These motions are often longer and more complicated than other magic movements, but can be performed quicker and easier with enough practice. Water magic also allows its users to walk on water, and they are able to take others with them with enough practice. Those with water magic can breath underwater and are very, very adept swimmers, sometimes reaching speeds faster than dragons with practice. More adept water magic users can draw water from the enviroment around them. Water is the easiest element to control by far and is very practical and useful, but it's also just barely average offensively and only decent defensively, and water-magic users are relatively easy to hinder by finding a place with no or very little water. Water magic users also rarely can use their automatic benefits, as they only really help while in water. Mise, Annylara and Mai can all seem to use healing magic by placing their hands over a wound, closing their eyes and concentrating. Benefits Throughout the book, magic users can be found with different benefits from using magic, granted to them by their Fae. *Fire magic users are protected from flame and heat and cannot be harmed by it. Additionally, they can breath in smoke, ash, dust and other fire-related hazardous materials without harm. *Water magic users can breath underwater, can walk on water, and are very adept swimmers, despite previous skills. *Dark magic users can see perfectly in the dark. Very expirienced dark magic users affect their surroundings greatly when afraid. They have been known to become invisible, cause all the doors around them to lock, teleport or cause pure black darkness when they feel that they are in danger. *Earth magic users are not affected by earthquakes, tremors or the like. They also tend to have above-average strength. *Wind magic users are not affected by wind pressure or wind chill. They also can fly, both through triggering this themselves or by instinct in some scenarios. *Lightning magic users are not affected or harmed by electricity or heat. *Light magic users can always see perfectly, even in the dark or extreme light. They also cannot be sick or poisoned. *Time magic users always know the exact time and date. They also seem to be oddly precognitive. *Sound magic users have wonderful hearing and always hear when their name is said. Additionally, they can always tell if someone is lying or telling the truth, provided that the person is speaking physically out loud.